


My King

by Elyza_pine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Potter, Teacher Harry Potter, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyza_pine/pseuds/Elyza_pine
Summary: Harry Potter has a plan. It is one involving lots of death and revenge. Harry does not want those who betrayed and manipulated him to live happily so he decided to make sure the Dark Lord succeeds in his plan to conquer the wizarding world. Even if it means becoming more evil than Lord Voldemort.(A better description will be added soon)
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	1. King of Dementors

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I should be updating Foreign Desire but this story and another, I will also upload, have been impossible to get off my mind. I am uploading this now to hopefully get your guys options if I should continue. Thank you so much and enjoy!

A once pure soul gave his light,

Gave joy and happiness to his people

A once broken soul drowned in darkness,

Destruction and sorrow his only companion

Both betrayed and killed

For others wants

One found in madness and despair

The other now lost to his souls darkness

What woe is it to have the pure fall into depravity

No one can stop the kind once their mask shatters

Only death and blood can be left behind

But what pray tell will that poor soul have left ahead?

My bringer of Death.

~Death 

Harry Potter steadied himself slightly dizzy from his apparition, just as always the island was cold and wet. The unending rain soaking his cloak. Harry, even through the continuous rain, could make out the haunting howls of those imprisoned on this island. Could already feel the creeping chill from the monsters that called this dark place home, but Harry did not bother to free his silvery stag from his wand. It was no longer necessary. The other cloaked figures would not bother him as Harry was now one of them. 

Harry walked up the hidden path up to the prison and away from the ministry’s watchful eyes. It would not do him any favours if he was spotted and it was better if they did not know of his existence. He soon reached the prison, magic hiding the secret door. Harry waited, listening until the door was pushed open, a dementor's boney hand quickly retreating into its cloak once again as it moved aside. 

The hall was quiet, no guards or prisoners. This section of the prison was closest to the high-security prisoners and where the majority of the dementors resided when they were not patrolling the lower level prisoners. The ministry guards knew better than to trespass in this area, if they wanted to live, believing that the prisoners deserved the twenty-four hour surveillance. The perfect place to stay undetected.

As Harry walked further into the prison and nearer to the high-security prisoners, the low groans of some of the prisoners and the mad cackles of the others became louder.

“Kill me!” Harry paused as a prisoner slammed himself against the bars, a hand reaching out towards Harry’s robe. “Kill me please!”

Harry had to force himself not to look over at the man, reaching up to lower his hood farther over his face. It would not be good for any of the prisoners to see through his disguise, even though Harry highly doubted that the ministry guards would ever believe the mad rambling of their prisoners. 

The two dementors who followed him paused, looking from Harry to the prisoner not bothering to hide their hunger for the man's soul. Harry sighed, what did one less prisoner matter. Waving a hand the cell’s bars disappeared and the dementors swarmed around the man excited for a meal. The man instead of screaming in terror, laughed. Laughed in a sick glee at the chance to finally die. 

During his stay Harry had found that the majority of prisoners just wanted the pain, the cold, the voices to all end. They wished for death. It was why Azkaban was such a great prison and the dementors the greatest guards. Harry did not look back resuming his trek, a sole dementor still following him. 

Harry felt no remorse for the death of such a man. He wasn’t human. Hadn’t been the moment he had been handed to the dementors for the rest of his life. Besides Harry knew the man had been hanging by a thread, better to feed the dementors before the wizard died from exhaustion and the dementors became angry from the loss of food.  _ The wizard had finally done some good in his pathetic life.  _

Harry had spent long enough on this island to know the story and sentence of every prisoner. The dementors whispered to him. Feeding the memories and thoughts of those they feed from. He had been here long enough to know that there were worse wizards than Voldemort. Those days of thinking Voldemort was evil long gone.

_ Dumbledore was a fool.  _ Harry thought, pausing at a cell where a man huddled in the corner. Dumbledore and his idea of the “Greater Good’. 

Harry wanted to laugh, but all those weak emotions were gone. He once again waved his hand, the bars vanishing. 

“Make sure they stay back,” Harry ordered, knowing if he looked back he would see the dementor give a bow. 

The man before Harry did not look up as he approached. Clear signs of matted hair, sunken eyes, twitching limbs from the endless torture made the prisoner look less than human. Harry kneeled so he was eye level with the man, he hadn’t been imprisoned for long, only about a year. But the dementors were ruthless and excited for fresh meals. 

“Morfin Gaunt?” the man twitched but did not look away from his spot on the wall. Harry had heard whispers of a particularly bright wizard graduating from Hogwarts, his NEWTs all setting new records. Harry had not needed to hear his name already knowing who it would be. 

“Tom Riddle,” the man finally stirred, his eyes blinking, flashing in his direction, Harry smiled. 

“You recognize that name? Even after he altered your memories?” the man simply blinked. “I’m not surprised. The dementors destroy one's minds, no matter how powerful a wizard is no enchantment can hold in here. Oh, by the way, I am speaking of the younger Tom Riddle. The one who placed you in this prison.”

A guttural growl came from the man, his eyes flashing, confirming that he knew who Harry was talking about, but was too weak to lunge at Harry. 

“Some might think you were angry at being falsely imprisoned for so long. Dumbledore must have found it surprisingly easy to find your obliviated memories and come to the conclusion that you would want revenge when he visited you. But in reality you were just furious to find out that you had not actually been the one to kill the Riddles but the bastard your sister bore. Correct?” 

“You--? How--?” Harry knew the man was confused but he wasn’t looking for an answer. 

“You are furious that a bastard now has the ring that has been passed from Lord to heir in your family for generations. You can’t stand that one with tainted blood holds such power in the purest line of Slytherin.”

The man finally flailed, a hand wrapping around Harry’s throat, but the man was too weak to squeeze Harry's airway. Harry instead laughed. His hollow laughter capturing the attention of other prisoners but it did not matter. They could not see him.

“Unfortunately, I cannot allow Dumbledore to ever enter your mind and confirm his suspicions of Horcruxes. So you will die today. I am glad it did not take you long to once again remember, I so desperately wanted someone other than me to also know.” Harry grinned, it took almost no force to push the man off him and stand, brushing off dirt from his robe.

“Your ring has been put to better use,” Harry reached into his robe pulling out a familiar piece of jewellery. 

The man grabbed for the ring, “Mine!” but Harry pulled it out of the man’s reach, his fingers wrapping protectively around the Horcrux. 

“It is no longer yours.” Harry stated, “It belongs to the wizard Tom Riddle.” 

“No, it's mine!” the man whispered.

“Did you know that he's finally graduated? He scored top marks in all subjects like I knew he would,” Harry spoke to the ring more than to the man. “He has always been smart but I still have to clean up any loose ends. It's only right as it is to protect both of us.”

“Its mine,” the man grabbed Harry’s ankle, a desperate look on his face as he only stared at the ring still in Harry’s hand.

“Ah, that's right you are still alive. Forgive me, we have only just been reunited today,” Harry brought the ring to his lips, “So I got a little carried away. It seems you and your brother will be full for today.”

Harry finally turned away from the man stepping towards the dementor that had accompanied. “You may have him no need to be gentle.” 

Harry pulled his hood over his head hiding his human features and leaving the prisoner to the dementor and his last screams of “Mine!”

Harry’s business was completed but that didn’t mean he would leave, this was his home now and he had only just returned after his retrieval of the ring. Harry’s guess had been correct. Tom was beginning to protect his Horcruxes, the diary now in Abraxas Malfoy’s trustful hands and it would only be a few more years before the locket and cup Horcruxes would be made. Harry knew they would all be protected well, Tom was no fool. But Harry also knew not to underestimate Dumbledore. So he had quickly swiped the ring early that day to make sure Dumbledore never got his hands on it. 

Harry hadn’t minded waiting an extra two years after the murders of the Riddles, remembering that Riddle wore the ring to confirm his noble identity. Waiting had given him the chance to catch a glimpse as Tom Riddle once again visited the abandoned shack to hide the Gaunt ring only weeks after his graduation.  Tom had been as handsome as he had been in the diary. Harry had almost shown himself when he had spotted Tom's red slitted eyes but had stopped himself.  _ It wasn’t time, _ Harry had told himself, even though in that moment Harry doubted he would ever be able to show his loyalty to his lord. 

_ I’ll protect us. _ Harry thought caressing the ring.

  
  


The last of the Gaunts had finally gone quiet, his soul gone with a last kiss. Harry could feel the strength it gave the dementor, his guard returning to his side. 

“It's time don’t you think? I’ve been gone too long.”

The dementors did not talk with words, but Harry understood the creature. It was happy Harry was back, just as Harry was happy to be home.

_ It's time to visit my children. _ Harry thought with a smile crossing his face, his steps quickening. He wondered how far along those black balls of nothingness had grown. It had been hundreds of years, thousands maybe since the dementors had produced offspring. 

The room that contained the dementors ‘children’ was the darkest and coldest part of the island. A small cave in the back of the prison where no human had ever stepped foot. The dementors hiding the entrance with wisps of their cloak so that if an intruder entered the whole population would instantly know to protect and attack. But as Harry brushed his fingers against the cold material it was a call. 

He sent a message through their link, a link all dementors shared, that he wished to speak to them. To greet his family. 

Harry entered first instantly surrounded by miniature dementors. The children had their hoods down, grotesque lips and eyeless sockets exposed in weakness. Only when they were adults and had performed their first kiss would they be able to hide their features. A mechanism to scare any intruder and give time for an adult to kill the enemy. For only children could be killed not yet carrying the souls of others as substance.

“My children!” Harry laughed as hands pulled on his robes to pull him deeper into the cave. They worried for his safety because of his human weakness. Harry didn’t mind however if they saw him as weak. They were now a family and he trusted to always be protected.

The children had certainly grown, studying those clutching his robes Harry remembered the instructions he was given and guessed the majority were almost ready for their first souls. 

Harry called them children even though dementors had no such word. They were his children since he had been the one to create them. Creatures forged from death. 

Harry waited with his children for the rest of the dementors to join them. Harry and the children as one peering out of the cave as the whispers of hundreds of dementors filled his mind. Words were not needed as Harry was surrounded by the entirety of dementors. He simply relished in each one's familiar presence, taking in each of the memories and thoughts the dementors had taken and now gave to him. 

A process that made men mad and how dementors fed. Taking all happiness from a person and leaving them soulless. All, dark or light, were frightened by these dark creatures. Even Harry had despised them when he was younger. But now he was one of them. Gifted the power over death and death’s creatures it was now Harry’s role to rule the dementors. 

Harry learned that not only did they feed off human emotions and soul but they used what they took from muggles or wizards to communicate and understand the world around them. As a race with no tongue, they were very noisy.

So Harry fed from all his subjects, experienced what they did, and strengthened his power. Through their connection, Harry understood, those who were still hungry, those who were angry with the wizards in their feeding grounds, those who missed his presence and those who were happy he was back. His power grew and so did theirs.

Harry let out a long breath when he finished, emerald eyes searching the room for one particular shadow. 

“You. If that person returns, do not damage them too much.” All understood seeing the same image Harry had and all would obey. Harry wasn’t too worried his order was just a precaution, he highly doubted that Lord Crabbe would stray from the Ministry’s guards. Harry hadn’t thought that this Crabbe was one of the first Death Eaters either but Harry didn’t want anything stopping Lord Voldemort seeking an alliance with the dementors.

“You may return, I will watch the children.” Harry waved them all away, if they were gone too long the guards would cause a fuss and he liked the children who were curious and wanted his memories. The adults were only driven by hunger.

Harry closed his eyes, giving the children a glimpse of their other father. Death.

_ Harry was glad death was painless. His parents had been right, death was quicker than falling asleep. Harry looked around finding only dense fog. He felt slight disappointment that his parents were not here to greet him but as questions of where he was crossed his mind the fog dispersed and Harry noticed the familiar scenery of platform 9 & ¾.  _

_ “Welcome Harry.” a voice spoke causing Harry to turn around and freeze. It was a dementor. But flashbacks of his mother's last moments and Voldemort's cold laughter did not come. Instead of a dementor's icy cold paralysis, the dementor felt familiar. Safe. Cold, yes, but one he wanted on a hot summer's day. _

_ “I am not a dementor. But close. I am glad to finally meet you Harry.” the dementor-thing spoke. _

_ “ What are you?” _

_ The creature did something similar to a shrug, “Who knows. But most call me Death.” _

_ Harry blinked wondering if he was hallucinating instead of dead. “Death?” _

_ “Yes,” Harry felt as if it was smiling at him, “And you will be called Bringer of Death or Master of Death, as most wizards would call you. That is if you wish or you could just die. The choice is yours.” _

_ “Choice?” Harry scoffed. “When was I ever given a choice?” _

_ Death seemed to nod, “I suppose you are correct. The manipulation you received from Dumbledore shaped your whole life, even your death. His betrayal hurt you more than Lord Voldemort could ever. But you’ve had to hold in your anger in ever since he died.” _

_ Harry scoffed once more but said nothing. For death was correct. _

_ “Then this shall be your first gift from me.” _

_ The train station disappeared, Harry found himself on the top of the astronomy tower as he had almost a whole year ago. Dumbledore looked as weak as he had done after taking the potion. Harry watched Dumbledore order him to hide and glue him into place.  _

_ “Severus...Please…” Dumbledore pleaded.  _

_ “You may do as you wish, kill him or we may leave, it is your choice.” Death spoke placing Harry’s wand into his hand.  _

_ Harry glanced down, it was the elder wand not his familiar holly but it felt as comfortable as his first one had. Harry hesitated his weak headmaster pleading with him to grant him death. Harry almost refused, wishing for Dumbledore to suffer as he had, but Harry swallowed before looking Dumbledore in the eyes. _

_ “This is for everything you put me through. For my death. For my parents’ death.” Harry bit out, “AVADA KEDAVRA!”  _

_ Harry let a smile cross his face as his former headmaster’s body fell off the tower. He didn’t know how Death had done it or how exactly he knew, but this wasn’t just a vision. He had travelled into the past, replacing Snape for seconds allowing Harry to kill Dumbledore. _

_ “I must admit I am surprised, I knew you were angry but I thought you wouldn’t go through with it when you realized that this is reality.” _

_ Harry shook his head. “Me too. But I chose.” _

_ “That you did. Now, what about your other choice?” _

_ Harry glanced at death, “I don’t know. I wanted to die. Finally, meet my parents, but we both know I didn't choose to die.” _

_ “You can always meet your parents in the past. Making it so they never die…’ _

_ Harry looked up with his eyes wide, “Really?” _

_ “Really. If that is your wish.” _

_ “What about Voldemort?” _

_ The scene changed again, returning to the train station.  _

_ “At the moment he is alive and has won I suppose. He still has one Horcrux but you were very thorough in your instructions. I'm sure the snake will be destroyed and someone, someday will kill the last part of the soul belonging to Tom Riddle. To join the rest of this body,” death pointed at a small figure curled in on itself and letting out soft whimpers. _

_ Harry’s heartbeat thundered in his head, as he neared Harry felt the wetness of tears, unable to stop their fall. _

_ “That's Voldemort?” Harry asked in disbelief. He remembered the handsome teen, the powerful dark lord. _

_ “Yes. After his second resurrection, he was never the same. Only rebirth could undo the damage and make him whole. But his resurrection went wrong. And solidified your side in the war.” _

_ “I made him this way?” _

_ “No, he made himself.” _

_ Harry felt a pain in his chest, a longing to be whole, to be one. He knew it wasn’t him but the Horcrux, but Harry himself felt pity and a sense of deep sadness for his enemy to be reduced to such a state. _

_ “The Horcrux is not gone.” _

_ “Yes. It is why you had to die. It came to you as a babe and grew with you. It and you became one. When you die it dies. If you live it will live. I think Dumbledore called something akin to soulmates as your souls became one.” _

_ “Soulmates…” Harry whispered. _

_ “So...Have you decided my pueri dominum?”  _

_ Harry’s vision clouded as Voldemort's small hand reached for his. Harry grasped it tightly, he was glad he had already killed Dumbledore. _

_ “Yes. I will be your master. Master over Death.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Winter chill strangling the autumn, Harry stalked the storefront not bothering to hide his giddy smile. He hid under his invisibility cloak careful to stay out of the way of the passerbyers, their mood matching the gloomy weather. The ministry had already begun to crack down on many dark artefacts in the last few months making many go about their business hastley and with a nervous glance to anyone in their vicinity. 

After Dumbledore’s duel agaist Grindlewald, the ministry had been quick to pander to the old man's wishes. Proclaiming the dark arts as the root to Grindlewald's madness. Harry lost his grin, clenching his teeth together tightly. He loathed thinking about it. Death had made it quite clear which events were set in stone. Ones that even he could not interfere.

But it still sickened Harry to sit on the sidelines and watch his hated enemy grow ever powerful. 

Harry’s green eyes focused on the boy working across the alleyway, his smile returning. An older gentleman hovered behind Tom Riddle watching as the boy worked.  It was almost time. It would be their first official meeting in this life. Harry could finally stop watching from the shadows. 

_ Only a few more hours.  _

A few minutes before closing, Harry pulled off his cloak stuffing it into his extendable bag. He pushed the door belonging to Borgan and booked, a bell hung over the door alerting the shop occupants of a customer. 

“Hello?”

“Yes? How may I help you?” Tom Riddle stood dressed handsomely, though simply, in the apprentice uniform a polite smile fixed on his features. 

Harry desperately wished to reach out. Hug him. Punch him. Kiss him. Harry breathed in steadying himself. 

“Uh- yes. I would like to sell something.”

“Sell,” Brogan jumped out from the shelves. 

“Yes. My mother said it belonged to my father and said that it was valuable.” Harry held out the ring he had kept safe on a string. 

It was daintier than Riddles ring but the Peveral crest still noticeable, but instead of containing the resurestion stone it was inlandened by dark green emeralds.

“Seems to be a wedding ring,” Brogan muttered holding it up to the light. 

“Yes! My father gave it to my mother when he proposed.”

Harry took a glance at Riddle just barely able to see Riddlers eyes widened. A tinge of red from the iréis.

“How do we know you didn’t steal this?” Riddle asked haughtily.

“Tom!” Borgan shushed. “Why exactly do you want to seek this?”

“My mother died last winter,” Harry spoke softly not looking at either of the men, “she gave it to me in case of any trouble.”

“You’re broke,” Harry could hear the barely veiled snigger. 

“Yes,” Harry bit out. “What are you offering? If you don’t want I can go somewhere else-“

“Oh no!” Borgan shouted catching Harry by the arm ready to leave. “Give me a moment I will return with an estimate.”

Borgan left his steps quickly retreating to the back of the shop.

“What's your name?”

Harry turned to face Riddle. “You're not very polite?”

“I asked what is your name?” Riddle growled ignoring Harry.

“Harry. Harry Evans.” 

This time Riddle did scoff, “A mudblood. Let me guess your mother was a muggle who dared seduce a pureblood. Bet he got smart and let you scum.” 

Harry didn’t think to reach for his wand his had was across Riddles smug face in an instant leaving a red handprint on Riddles face. 

It might have been an act but Harry refused to hear Riddle insult his mother. Not after killing her. 

“Just like your bastard of a father?” Harry spit out. 

Riddle's face contorted, his wand out. 

“How dare you-“

Borgan thankfully returned before Riddle could fire a spell. 

“Here you go. I wrote a check just give it to the goblins in exchange for gold." Harry did not even look at the amount before storming out of the shop and in the darkening streets. 

But instead of returning home, Harry slipped in the nearest ally his fist colliding with the stone wall. _How fucking dare he!_

Harry seethed. How dare he speak of his mother and father like that! 

Taking another deep calming breath did not help, Harry still wanted to ring Riddles neck but Harry knew he should return quickly. The meeting hadn’t gone as planned but hopefully, their altercation would not affect the rest of Harry’s plan. 

As Harry recovered himself with the cloak he returned to his spot in front of the shop just as Borgan was leaving for the day, Riddle left behind to clean the shop.

Harry huffed. Serves you right. The greatest dark lord reduced to menial labour. 

Harry had wanted to pose as a forgettable muggle-borns who had in his possession a ring similar to Riddle's. He hadn’t expected Riddle to react and drop his mask. 

_No_. Harry though watching Riddle pause in his cleaning to pick up the ring. The impulse was obviously too strong for him. Harry should have anticipated the outburst. 

Riddle loathed his connection with muggles. The filth that made his a half-blood. But it was precisely that hatred that would make it impossible for Riddle not to make sure the ring was in his possession. 

And soon enough Harry watched Riddle pocket the ring a fake replacing the authentic before finishing his nightly duties. Confident that Riddle would not be ride of the ring anytime soon, Harry disappeared back to his lodgings.

“Quiet a risk little master,” 

“Who are you calling little?” Harry muttered at the child laying on the floor of his living room regents of food littering the boy's surroundings, “don’t you have some souls to reap or something?”

“What if he doesn't give you the ring?” The boy ignored Harry his obsidian eyes sparking.

“If he fails to return the ring to me then I can just resort to killing.”

“Kill him? Would that not be counterproductive?”

“No. Kill who is the bitch who thinks she’s worthy.” Probably Bellatrix:

“I see. You have it tough.”

“Master!” Harry’s house elf Quip squeaked, “Dinner has been prepared." 

Death scrambled to his small feet his head barely reaching Harry’s chest. 

“I don’t think so. You’ve already had enough food go home and do your job.” 

“Hmph,” Death pouted before disappearing.

“He didn’t cause too much trouble?” Harry turned, asking Quip.

“No sir!”

~

Harry placed the money into the pouch of the outstretched leg of the owl. Opening the prophet Harry scanned the paper for any news of suspicious deaths.

And there it was. The death he had been looking for the past few weeks. He had known she would die soon but the memory he had seen gave no specific date.

_ Madame Hepzibah Smith found dead. _

_ On the eve of the eleventh, ministry Aurors were alerted to the death of one Madame Hepzibah Smith. Madame Smith was most noticeably known for her avid belief of her relation to the one Helga Hufflepuff and for her avid hobby for collecting rare and valuable magical artefacts. After much investigation Aurors were able to apprehend a suspect giving this reporter this statement. _

_ “It was quite an open and shut case. Her house-elf, Hokey, called us herself. Confessed right as we arrived. She is older and becomes very forgetful. She claimed to slip a little known poison into her mistress hot cocoa. Poor girl.” _

_ At this news, many of Madame Smith's family were happy that their relative’s killer has been caught but as legal proceedings began they have found that because of Madame Smith's sudden death no will had been found. _

_ But dear readers my worry is what about our own house-elves. What will happen if they too become forgetful and poison us? _

Riddle would now have the ring, the diary, the cup, and the locket. Harry set aside the paper, finishing his coffee. In the next year, Riddle would disappear leaving orders with his followers to begin recruiting magical creatures and pass legislation in the ministry. Which also meant that the dementors would be receiving guests. 

“Master,” Quip apperated into the dining room a letter in his small elvish hands. “Letter came for you just now.”

“Thank you,” The letter was sealed by Lord Prince, or more likely Lady Prince. 

Harry was sure he was one of the few she still kept in communication with. She had left the wizarding world to live with a muggle, after meeting the man at InkHeart Books and Baegins. Surpisenly, Harry had met her at a bookstore also, but this one selling books primarily on the dark arts. They had grabbed for a potions textbook at the same time and after Harry had allowed her to purchase the last copy ,they had chatted over tea about potions. Eileen had been very interested in his knowledge of the muggle world and had continued to meet for tea several times after growing close until Eileen had finally decided to move permentaly to the muggle world. They still met occasionally but Eileen had become busy trying to live as a muggle.

Harry dear, 

I know its been a few months since I last wrote. You were wondering the uses of basilisk venom in potions. Unfortunately, I doubt it can be used directly, and not diluted first. From the information I have read it would be too volatile and ruin the potion. Of course, the only thing that can balance the venom would be phoenix tears however if you already have phoenix tears you would not need to find another antidote for basilisk venom. I would try scales or other parts the basilisk in other potions however. In theory, a basilisk might add more potency or strengthen some potions without using venom as the monster is magically and physically strong. If only I could actually get my hands on a basilisk.

Anyways, I am writing because I bear good news. In six months I will be marrying Tobias. He finally proposed and has even bought us a house. Granted it is not as nice as others but it is something that is ours. We no longer have to rent our apartment. I hope you will come to the wedding. Tobias wants a small ceremony and I agree. I know you are busy but I would mean a lot to me if attended. You would finally get the chance to meet Tobias. 

In other news, I received a letter from Abraxas. Oh! Lord Malfoy now. I know you’ve never met, but you have most likely read about his achievements in the paper. Well, we were close during our school years. He wrote to if I would be willing to be a healer/positioner for a friend of his. I would be paid too. I will admit I was tempted but I have yet to tell them I am about to marry a muggle. I am sure you can guess that their ideals don't look favourably on that.

I hope you'll answer soon. 

Lady Eileen Prince (soon to be Snape)

  
  


Harry smiled. She seemed to be happy and very excited about her wedding. Harry did not yet know if he could attend it would all depend on how fast Voldemort's followers moved but Harry thought it would be fun to attend the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like people are really enjoying this story even though I've only uploaded one chapter. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter also. The beginning was my favourite with their first official meeting. I can't wait for when they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! at this point in time, I have no plan for a schedule. Although I do have some chapters already written depending on the response the next chapter will be updated sooner or I will wait and leave it as a preview. 
> 
> Love you all! Stay safe...


End file.
